AKB0048: Prime Corruption!
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: Third part ofthe AKB0048 Saga - We all know that Chieri's father is one sick mofo, but what if he isn't sick by himself? Takes place after Chapter 7 of Quattro: The Ascension, can also be counted as an alt. ending replacing Fade Away! This is also a parody as to why my favorite power up in Prime 3: Corruption - Hypermode, is easily the most overpowered thing evar!
1. Project Aurora Part 1

_**AKB0048: Project Aurora Part 1**_

_**AN: I am basing this stealth mission based on successful no damage and stealthy and no detection gameplay based on TheGodFatherDictator's Batman Arkham City and Asylum, as well as Hitman Blood Money and Absolution. Do visit his channel in Youtube, he's one of the best stealth person around and can make stealth gameplay with no detection whatsoever.**_

_**For people who don't know about this, I suggest you read Quattro: Ascension all the way to Ch8, ignoring the bonus chapter of Quattro: Ascension! **_

_**In this time line, It will be based on the canonical AKB0048 episodic timeline UNTIL the episode in 17th February 2013! In summary, by that time, AKB0048 will have known about Chris past by the end of Season 1 of AKB0048: First Stage..**_

_**Simply put, four years after the events of Quattro: The Ascension Chapter Seven, Chris and Alito explored a dimensional disruption in a place called Lancastar. After getting involved with the AKB0048, who were fighting with some DES members. DES were soldiers that forces that enforced Entertainment-banning by enforcing their beliefs in extreme ways. After the involvement, Chris became 'friends' with them.**_

_**The prequel 'Glimpses of Humanity' will tell you all you know.**_

_**Throughout the journey, Chris and Alito will help out AKB0048's personal, family, and friendship problems, and successfully solved them thanks to their experience, and their past. She will also slowly recover her humanity.**_

_**One month after Chieri's rescue from the Trial.**_

Chris sat on her office chair while looking over at the scenery through her window, in her office of her portable lab that hidden in the Hidden Foggy Mountains in Akibastar.

It had been over a month since Chris and the AKB0048 crew rescued Chieri, Ayako Kuroki AKA Yuki Kashiwagi the 6th, and Sonata Shinonome from the DES trial in Kasumigastar.

The rescue mission went on very smoothly, which made Chris suspicious, because she felt that the mission was just easy. In fact,_ too_ easy; the DES troopers retreated without hesitation upon seeing Chieri's green Kirara shone brightly.

The DES might attempt to fight the AKB crew to cover up that they were retreating, but Chris could see that the DES had let down their immense firepower and were backing down suddenly.

Chris's loyal servant, Alito Gnade, also thought the same sentiments.

Chris did not get to work on this suspicious retreat from the DES over the month because she has to deal with the administrative matter of the General Elections of the AKB0048, which was just revived by Mariko Shinoda the 7th. The General Election's aim was to pick the next Center Stage Idol to unleash the Center Novae Phenomenon.

Just as Chris and Alito were wondering why the DES was doing such an easy retreat immediately after Chieri's Kirara Shine; Chris detected a cryptic wave call signal from an unknown medium.

Chris easily decoded the signal code from her large LCD touchscreen monitor, and saw that the frequency re-arranged to form an armored brain-like entity with several cable tube connected into its body.

"My Lady…isn't that." Alito's eyes widened.

"Aurora Units, organic supercomputers that have super-intelligence for research, administrations, economy, and military tasks. They are the basis of the Galactic Federation's complex network units in the entire Federation System." Chris explained.

"_That is correct, Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia. And we serve as the network's master control." _The supercomputer spoke with calm authority.

Chris replied, "And you must be…"

"_Aurora Unit 242. I serve as the AE of the flagship of the 7__th__ flotilla from the G.F.S Olympus. I am one of the pioneers for the AUs in the Galactic Federation eighteen years ago."_

Chris and Alito bowed down in respect.

"It was an honor to meet with one of the most intelligent organisms of this dimension, AU 242." Chris calmly replied.

"_And it was certainly an honor to meet with the people who have rescued the GFS Olympus's undercover troops in Kasumigastar a week earlier." _Aurora Unit 242 replied in great earnest.

"Pardon me, AU 242? I don't receive what you meant." Chris wondered.

"_There was no need to worry, Chris and Alito. Your thoughts on that day were on rescuing Chieri, Ayako Kuroki AKA Yuki Kashiwagi the 6__th__, and Sonata Shinonome from the DES trial in Kasumigastar. Nine months before the incident, we sent two groups of five soldiers acting undercover as plain residents into Kasumigastar to secretly gather information about the recent activities from the DES members using hacking devices. We figured that since we have more than enough AU Units to handle the task of researching Phazon poisoning. Our remaining AU come into a unanimous decision to end the Entertainment ban once and for all, since we could never allow anyone to force some extremists behavior upon to other innocent beings, killing them in the process." _ 242 replied.

"You mean the soldiers…" Alito wondered.

"_Yes, Alito Gnade. Those people whom you and Chris rescued were the exact ten GFS soldiers that GFS sent to do the task. Coincidently, on the last day of the troopers' mission before a new batch come along to continue where they left off, the rescue mission from AKB0048 happened. GFS ordered the soldiers, whatever possible; protect the Idols at all cost. Despite the P.E.D enhancement device, the sheer firepower possessed by the DES might be too strong for them. The troopers would have died if you and Chris haven't dropped in to destroy the DES members. These troops are important to us, in morale, and meant a lot to us Galactic Federation because they are some of our most Elite Troopers. We thereby, on behalf of the Galactic federation, thank you for your earnest support in protecting the GFS Troopers." _242 nodded.

Chris shook her head gently, dismissing the praise.

"You're being flattering, AU 242. In fact, were it not being for Chieri's, mysterious Kirara Drive, the DES would not retreat that easily, I might not be able to save your soldiers."

"_But still, your quick action proved crucial in saving the lives of others and the troops. You do not have to be modest, Chris, for we AU knows when a person is earnest in what he or she is doing." AU 242 replied._

Chris sighed calmly, and clasped her right fist over her left chest. Alito did the same, too.

"We thereby receive your thanks, AU 242."

"_I can see that you might have some trouble about the rescue mission upon Kasumigastar. Is that got to do with the sudden troopers retreat right when Chieri's Kirara shone brightly?"_ AU 242 replied.

Chris's eyes went slightly wide with shock.

"_Please do not be scared of our inference abilities, Chris. We too have been extremely suspicious over the sudden retreat of the DES Troopers as soon as the Kirara of Chieri Sono began to shine. In fact, we have looked over this while de-briefing with the first batch of Elite GF Soldiers, for they too are suspicious of this action, including Admiral Castor Dane." _AU 242 assured.

"I see…" Chris looked slightly away from AU 242, slightly unnerved while trying to take calm breathes to compose one self.

"_Please do not be afraid to share your thoughts with us on the suspicious actions of DES, for we know that you might have some valid theories you wanted to share. We in Galactic Federations will want to help you." _AU 242 calmly explained.

Chris tilted her head.

"Forgive me if it seems that I haven't trust you for a moment. I usually worked alone with Alito, so…" Chris sighed, knowing that she had temporary found an ally to aid her in her investigation.

"_Rest assured, Chris and Alito. We will not interfere with your private life whatsoever. Just like other Bounty Hunters known to the universe, we only just keep track on their progress regardless of the outcome. Think of it as a temporary alliance. Besides, we at Galactic Federations do not forget those who come into our aid. You have helped us, and now we will do our utmost to help you." _ AU 242 reassured.

Chris slightly shuddered at the last sentence, for this isn't the first time she heard this before. Especially recently, after Chris rescued Sonata, Kanata's younger sister from the Trial at Kasumigastar.

"_**Kanata...you know that I need no reason to rescue your sister, right?" Chris frowned.**_

"_**You have a reason, right? I know that it has connection with your past! If not, why are you helping my sister?" Kanata shot out.**_

_**"..." Chris silently replied.**_

"_**First, you rescued my father from the jaws of death, and now my sister from being jailed. If that doesn't mean something…then I don't know what is! I didn't say that I am suspicious of your actions! In fact, I'm grateful that you helped us reunite back together as one family when we have danger all the time!" Kanata smiled gratefully.**_

_**Kanata's father, Mr. Shinonome, was assumed dead four years before the 77th Generation Idols's formation during a firefight at Lancastar during Katagiri's last concert. Chris, and Alito, however, were alerted to a dimensional disruption which led them to the firefight in Lancastar. **_

_**After promptly rescuing Mr. Shinonome from the firefight, both Chris and Alito returned to their dimension admist the confusion and chaos of the aftermath. Mr. Shinonome would have died if not for Chris's Cryokinetic stasis tratment, which took four years in her world to finish due to the man's severe injuries.**_

"_**You have helped us, please; let us do our utmost to help you, Chris! You're not alone! Letting go doesn't mean that you're weak, Chris!"**_

_**Chris looked at Kanata, her piercing blue eyes no longer pierce strongly any more, replaced with that of doubt. She, however, still kept her emotional level in check, and kept her composure on the outside.**_

**_Later that day..._**

**_"Onee-san? Is that you?"_**

**_Chris was heading back to AKB0048 HQ when she heard a gentle female voice. As the Icy Maiden turned her back, she realized that it came from a very short, young girl with emerald green eyes and a pink polka dot dress._**

**_The young girl was holding a flower by her hand as she quicken her steps in approaching Chris._**

**_"Are you the one who rescued Yukirin, onee-san?" the little girl asked with utmost anticipation._**

**_Chris sighed and nodded gently. She was expecting to get attention that she thought she never deserve. However, the little girl stretched out her short, but petite hands and revealed the flower she had been holding all the time._**

**_An Almond Blossom._**

**_Chris's eyes widened as she looked at the young girl. "Young girl, why are you giving me this flower?" she wondered in concern._**

**_"Mimi wants to convey thanks to the one who rescued Yukirin! I know the AKB0048 Crew were in the rescue mission, but Mimi still wants to thank you for rescuing my favorite Idol. So please, take this flower as a means of saying thank you!" The young girl flashed an innocent smile._**

**_Chris felt a strange sense of warmth spreading from her very soul. Her face that of wistfulness as she slowly received the almond blossom from Mimi._**

**_"Mimi knows that you will fight on the inky blackness in your heart! Fight on, onee-san!"_**

**_Chris looked at the almond blossom - the symbol of hope and contemplation, and looked at the sweet and innocent smile of Mimi; the happiness that she brought to the young girl._**

**_"Kanata...is this what you idols called, hope?"_**

"_Chris, Chris." _The AU 242 called out.

"My Lady, My Lady!" Alito shot out in worry as she saw Chris spaced out.

"Uh! Uhhnn…" Chris shook her head as she regained her stoic composure while placing two fingers from her right hand over to her right temple. "I'm fine, AU, Alito…"

Alito heaved a sigh of relief.

"_I apologized if any of my sentences evoked any trauma inside your cerebral system that is in charge of your emotional well-being." _AU 242 replied softly.

Chris shook her head and waved her left hand.

"No, no need to worry, AU 242. Alright then, I will temporary form an alliance with you. Since we have the same enemies, might as well strike while the iron is hot. I'm sorry if I doubted you earlier, for I'm not used to having someone trust me that much, especially after only getting to know each other face to face for thirty minutes."

"_Rest assured that we will not do anything dense to stop the DES's declination, nor do anything that will place you in any danger." _

Chris looked at Alito, who gave a gentle smile upon her face, and her eyes gave a sort of a warm radiance of reassurance. A reassurance that only Chris can trust upon…

She faced the AU and nodded.

_**Planning Stages**_

"_Let me introduce you to the Admiral in charge of the GFS Olympus, Admiral Castor Dane" said the AU 242._

A middle-aged man could be seen upon the deck of the GFS Olympus wearing a green Admiral Suit with several military medal and badges, an Admiral cap with a golden-pin star, and sports an imposing figure.

"Ah, you are the one who rescued the first batch of the Elite Troopers during the rescue mission on the Kasumigastar. Thank you very much. My name is Admiral Castor Dane, as the Aurora Unit 242 has already told you."

His voice was rough, but firm and solid, as if spoken by a man who had gone through a lot.

Chris and Alito bowed slightly.

"The name's Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia. This is my loyal servant and confidante, Alito 'Ventus' Gnade." Chris spoke making sure to keep her as smooth as possible, while introducing Admiral Dane to the Milky Green-hair maiden.

"Mmm…" Admiral Dane looked on at the two women in great earnest as he nodded.

"_Time is of essence, so let us get this brief started and over. As you have already known, the rescue mission at Kasumigastar was an easy one; too easy, perhaps." _AU 242 started.

"Let us start over with what we know. The DES troopers attacked at the moment when the AKB0048 were vulnerable and at a planet where it is not ruled by any Entertainment Ban." Admiral Dane spoke.

"Not only that, in Kasumigastar, they are very lenient towards the AKB0048, the GFS troopers, me, and Alito when the Kirara of Chieri Sono shone brightly.

It was supposed to be a fierce fight, but when the Kirara phenomenon happened, the DES troopers lessen their firepower and took steps back, and disguised their efforts to make it look like as if they are still fighting a losing battle, when actually they are simply up to something." Chris frowned.

"_Would you please, if able, bring up Chieri Sono's biological data and her Kirara as well?"_ AU 242 replied.

Chris looked at Alito, and nodded without hesitation, to which the latter reciprocated with ease by uploading the data of Chieri and her Kirara's data upon the motherboard for all to see.

_**While AU 212 analyzed the data… **_

"I have always wanted to express my hypothesis to someone who has the same enemies as I do, if I may?" Chris requested.

"_You may do, Chris. It's always nice to have someone be able to share important information about predicting the enemy's next move." _AU 242 agreed, and Admiral Dane gave a nod of approval.

"You see, the DES troopers fought with the AKB, Alito, and me furiously upon the Kasumigastar as per every encounter. However, when Chieri started singing her Aitakata and her Kirara shines, the DES immediately retreated in an almost sudden, albeit subtle way. To the normal eyes, I can't blame AKB for noticing that it's like a normal retreat, but I'm sure that the GFS troopers, Alito and I are certain that the Kirara's glow might have been part of DES's ulterior motives. And seeing that their mission is accomplished and not wanting to risk any causality, the DES troopers retreated. The DES wanted something out of the glow." Chris explained.

"The Kiraras have been known to unleash the potential of a singer, increasing their combat morale capabilities. It's also capable of FTL technology, and even the strengthening of a huge array of weapons. As a result, the glow can even make weapons like a normal pistol extremely deadly even if the bullet grazed upon a victim's skin." Alito explained.

"_It is highly suspicious indeed. The DES troopers on Kasumigastar were ordered to retreat as soon as Chieri Sono's Kirara shines. You might be right; the DES might have wanted to do something to the glow." _AU 242 replied.

"The DES and DGTO's weapons are always supplied by the Zodiac Company, whose Chairman is none other than Mr. Sono, father of Chieri Sono. Something tells me there is a very distinct connection between the trials, the Kirara's glow, the DES retreat, and Mr. Sono…" Chris frowned.

"It might have been they wanted to design something to strengthen their weapons and alloys, but we can't say for certain. That's when the both of you come in, and we have confidence that the both of you are able to do the upcoming tasks." Admiral Dane replied.

"We are all ears, Admiral." Chris and Alito firmly replied.


	2. Project Aurora Part 2

_**AKB0048: Project Aurora Part 2 – Kako's blessings**_

_**AN: I am basing this stealth mission based on successful no damage and stealthy and no detection gameplay based on TheGodFatherDictator's Batman Arkham City and Asylum, as well as Hitman Blood Money and Absolution. Do visit his channel in Youtube, he's one of the best stealth person around and can make stealth gameplay with no detection whatsoever.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Nintendo, Retro Studio, Satellite (Producers of AKB0048), NFS, EA, Audi, Metroid Prime Trilogy, Idolmaster, Namco Bandai or whatsoever! However, I own my OC Chris and Alito Gnade!**_

_**Featuring a cameo from one of my fave Cinderella Girls, Kako Takafuji, the Lady of Luck!**_

_**Warning: There are yuri romance going on in this chapter. So haters stay out!**_

_**Lancastar – Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia**_

"The planet is still as sulfur as ever since the last time we got there…" Alito frowned.

Chris scanned the skies using her T.E.R.M.I.N.A.T.E System implanted upon her eyes.

"Definitely ain't surprised…This air became polluted due to all the weapon manufacturing and factory building; so polluted, that you can say that the factory workers might as well breathe in Carbon Monoxide." Chris replied.

"_Chris, the rest is up to you. Just make sure to infiltrate the Zodiac Manufacturing Plants to the best of your abilities."_ Aurora Unit 242 briefed.

"_Good luck, Chris! The lives of many others who want this ban lifted, depends on you, and Alito." _Admiral Dane nodded firmly.

Chris and Alito nodded in response.

_**Distances from the plant**_

"Mr. Sono will definitely built the plant at a very secret place hidden very well from the eyes of citizens living here…" Alito assumed.

"He's smart, so I wouldn't be surprised if he knew that he will be monitoring us infiltrating his manufacturing base as ourselves, because he suspects that this is what we will be doing next in trying to save AKB from destruction." Chris grunted.

"So…"

"My keyword, 'ourselves'…" Chris smiled gently.

Alito smiled slyly in return.

_**Dodging several easily evaded security cameras later; in one of the hidden stacks of crates.**_

"_DES Guards, you're now entering restricted area. All security guards must present their Troopers ID before proceeding. Failure to do so will result in persecution."_ An announcement broadcasted.

Chris's T.E.R.M.I.N.A.T.E System was able to scan the entire area's security network and found several DNA detection points.

"_As much as I have suspected, Mr. Sono is smart enough to place DNA scanners to prevent assassins from using their disguises. Clever, but not enough…" _Chris frowned.

Chris's symbol of the ice rune appeared engraved on her left eye as she spotted one of the guards patrolling near the stacks.

The rune symbol glowed intensely as Chris forcibly possessed the guard with her arcane Cryokinetic powers.

After attuning to the guard's body, Chris softly touched her left eye. The rune marking that embedded upon her eyes were given on her three years before the AKB0048 mission, where she had to rescue what many people considered 'Lady Luck' – Kako Takafuji. Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia was eighteen at that time, fresh off from eliminating the gangsters that terrorized a kindergarten.

Kako Takafuji was known for having extremely good luck, as she was born with graceful dancing capabilities and a variety of singing methods that every people she sang to, could praise her for being 'exquisite'. She was also known in able to transmit 'The Luck Element' – people who have communed with her can get really, really lucky.

When one of the last few groups of terrorists' organization, called the AL. Talien, attacked one of Kako's gigs during Chris and Alito's winter trip three years ago, back in her world, to kidnap her after learning that the Luck Element could help them. Chris managed to intercept in the nick of time after hearing a loud shooting sound in the air.

As usual, she and Alito crashed in the 'party', evacuate the area. When it was just the two against the AL. Talien troops, they promptly killed their enemies, locate the remaining troops as well as their leader's base using advanced triangulation methods, and destroyed the leader once and for all.

Kako was extremely relieved and grateful that the two could come to her rescue, despite the two dismissing their efforts as this was their duty.

Unsurprisingly, Kako also knew about the tragic happenings of Chris and Alito, and thus decided to help them by blessing them with her 'Luck Element' as a token of gratitude. This formed Chris's rune symbol engraved on her left eye, filled with immense arcane magic capable of supernatural abilities like possession, creating more ice-based weapons, teleportation for a certain distance, skating on ice mid-air, and even improving the torsion rigidity of ice for a start.

Over the next three years leading up to her meeting with AU 242, both Alito and her skills rose to a level never seen before any skilled assassins, or warriors. Of course, she made sure never to abuse her powers. The arcane blessing she got from Kako Takafuji, combined with her newly enhanced hardware augmented into her body – the Project Tundra, made her extremely powerful as a silent assassin or cryo-kinetic warrior.

Alito's arcane blessings combined with her Ventus implant allowed her better control of the wind element, devastating damage and attack speed, and even creative ways of creating highly pressurized weapon to completely decimate her foes. Her rune in her right eye made her blend with the air naturally using the Aerial Generator installed within her backpack.

"_Humanity...is this what Kako Takafuji and AKB0048 wanted to let me realize?" _Chris sighed as she scanned the area for any suspicious soldiers using her Detection Mode heat x-ray visor.

Chris successfully got over the security check and DNA scanning because Chris successfully blended her DNA with the guard that she possessed.

After finding a dark, obscure corner inside one of the manufacturing base's basement one, she deactivated her possession abilities, knocked the guard out by delivering a karate chop upon his neck, and activated her rune abilities once more.

The rune activated one of her most powerful arsenal yet, the Cryokinetic Stealth Generator, which rendered her body and her armor invisible by attuning her Ice-infused DNA to the same refractive index as air. Her self-generated cold aura increases her stealth capabilities, such that enemies cannot detect her even if they accquired with the most advanced of all heat and x-ray visors, with only echo visors being the only weakness.

However, Chris knew that if there was one thing that she could be certain about the Zodiac Company, was that they were too stupid to take that into account – invisibility interception technology was never their forte.

There was a catch; while her Generator could recharge indefinitely by super cooling the surrounding air around her and absorbing it into her Generator tanks located upon her bloodstream, her stealth ability could only last ten minutes if used in one shot. The generators will have to recharge for five minutes if she wanted it back on full power.

If she used any of her augmentations like cancelling the footsteps while sprinting, her Generator would last eight minutes due to increased energy consumption.

Fortunately, she could recharge and use it anytime as long as energy was left, but in such a tense stealth mission where there were many soldiers, Chris knew that timing was important; no dilly-dallying.

Chris quickly sprinted across the hallway of the basement; her feet did not make any noise as she quickly pumped in immense amount of liquid Nitrogen to her feet to act as dampener to cancel footsteps' noises.

_**Stealth Generators' lifespan: 7.5 minutes.**_

Fortunately, her immense physical capabilities made her sprint over to one side of the hall away to another in half a minute. She soon made her way swiftly to the manufacturing room in the second floor.

_**Stealth Generators' lifespan: 7 minutes.**_

Chris managed to get herself on an aerial platform where some DES scientists could be seen looking over a gigantic pod. Chris scanned the pod using her T.E.R.M.I.N.A.T.E Eyes once more and got into a big shock.

"Kiraras' light…it seems as if the data of the Kiraras' light were replicated inside this huge-ass pod. The frequency nearly matches the original Kirara Drive's light…as I have suspected all along, the DES were experimenting with the data from the trial given put by Chieri's Kirara. I must notify my allies and Alito." Chris frowned as she sent over the data to AU 242, Admiral Dane, and Alito.

_***Warning: Stealth Generators' Lifespan – Six minutes.***_

There were groups of scientists seen on the ground level of the lab that Chris was in, and in the center of it all, she could see Mr. Sono…

"_So, Mr. Sono wanted to make use of the Kirara's light to do some beneficial stuff to the arsenals of DES and DGTO troops, but in what way? I need more solid evidence about what that son of a bitch wants to do.__And strange, I can detect some blue tendrils creeping from the back of his head…" _Chris frowned as she took off to find Mr. Sono's office.

_***Warning: Stealth Generators' Lifespan – Five minutes.***_

With only nearly half the time left till her Stealth Generators reached cooldown mode, Chris was able to successfully triangulate Mr. Sono's room with frequency transmitted from the viruses themselves.

Just earlier, Chris was able to use her PDA Cryptographic Emulator to upload three powerful Codex Viruses to temporary bypass the security's firewall by matching the other valid DES file's index data, thus granting them access to triangulate Mr. Sono's room. The Codex Viruses that Chris created had the capabilities to change the coding inside, preventing people from detecting it with firewall, or even detecting it via history, hence the name 'Codex'.

Along the way, however, she managed to hear one of the conversations from one of the main generals thanks to the Codex Viruses hacking in one of the computer speakers at one of the research rooms.

"_Are you sure it will succeed? The Kirara's Glow is very difficult to unleash!"_

"_Aye, as we have any choice. Mr. Sono is getting, dare I admit, suddenly power-hungry. Just what happened?"_

"_Beats me, he said something about using the Kiraras to do research about the Novae more; hopefully in developing some potential unleashing material to negate the Idols' Center Phenomenon attacks."_

"_Hopefully we get it done soon, there's no telling when Mr. Sono might get hungry for power again, I mean, and it's all of a sudden! Did you see his slightly bloodshot eyes growing day by day?" _

"_Yeesh, don't say it to the guards protecting Mr. Sono, or he will tear us a new asshole apart even if we're on his side; hell, he even eliminated one of the guards that made fun of his appearance of his eyes! His damn eyes; he normally doesn't do that!" _

"_More solid evidence that the retreat of DES back at Kasumigastar was staged. AU 242 and Admiral Dane must hear this…" _Chris uploaded the recordings to the AU.

After Alito received the coördinates to the room, she reunited with Chris in the meeting point. The former had earlier decided to go by another route to avoid detection, a method that Chris approved to prevent space constriction.

"Guards nearby…" Alito lowered her voice.

"Knock'em out, and dragged them over to the vents as quick as possible. I have temporary disabled the cameras with the Codex Viruses and replaced it with fake footages." Chris nodded.

Alito held her right hand firmly before they leave, a worried look etched over her face, her hand clasped upon her chest.

Chris's heart softened as she smiled and embraced Alito tightly.

"Everything will be fine, Alito…" Chris whispered softly upon Alito's ears, making her heart leapt.

Alito's morale improved, both Chris and her set quick work to eliminate the patrolling guards by constricting them from behind one by one.

_**A minute later**_

"All enemies neutralized on my side, my Lady" Alito smiled gently.

"Well done, Alito." Chris gave the thumbs up, which lightened the milky-green hair maiden's spirits up.

Chris scanned the hi-tech security lock, and she managed to detect the frequency of it. Not wasting any time, used her cybernetic eyes to hack into network by disrupting the frequency.

_Access Granted_

Chris de-activated her Stealth Generators before the limit was up, and found out that she had three minutes left.

"There it is…Mr. Sono's office." Alito spoke.

Chris knew that they must not end up like any conventional people who raided a room could do; messed things up, literally.

Chris used her cybernetic eye implant to hack into the network of Mr. Sono's computer.

After bypassing Mr. Sono's rather tedious security level by using a code sequencer quickly before the firewall could detect Chris's hacking attempt. She was able to copy and paste the entire file about the Kirara research so far into her Cybernetic eyes hard drive, and into the AU Unit 242 as well.

"_Well done, Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia and Alito 'Ventus' Gnade. Both of you do live up to your name as the Frozen Maiden very well as the first batch of Elite Troopers have said." _AU 242 praised.

"Mr. Sono's reign is at an end." Chris firmly replied, clenching her fists.

"_Kako Takafuji…" _Chris looked at her clenched fists and frowned. _"Thanks…"_


	3. Jigsaw Puzzle

_**AKB0048: Jigsaw Puzzle**_

_**AN: This has to said to clear future confusion. In Chris's world, scientists have devise a way to travel to different dimension, and even affect the time zones as well with the Dimensioner Diamond Necklace. Say for example without it, all other dimensions will experience same time zone (one day in Dimension A is one day in Dimension B)**_

_**Once the necklace is used, dimensional time zone in his or her dimension can be changed according to the place where the person go into. (EG. A person goes to Dimension B from his hometown in Dimension A. Without the necklace, one day to one day respectively still applies. With Necklace, one year in Dimension B, can be one month, one week, or even six months in Dimension A.)**_

_**This will be applied to all my future cross-dimensional fanfic.**_

_**Portable Lab back on Akibastar, One Hour Later.**_

After successfully navigating themselves out of harm's way from the Zodiac Plant and escaped Lancastar altogether, Chris and Alito returned to their hidey-hole in Akibastar's Foggy Mountain to look deeper into the files they had acquired from the Zodiac Company Database.

"_As we have suspected, Mr. Sono must have made use of the data during the trial at Kasumigastar in order to research about the Kirara's glow._" AU 242 concluded.

"More than that…" Alito replied.

"Why do you say so?" Admiral Dane wondered.

"You all know about the Center Novae, right? It was created by clusters of Kirara Glow gathered together." Chris replied.

"A Kirara's glow unleashed an Idol's potential because they are attracted to the radiance of a human's soul…so that means the Center Novae, which is basically massive amounts of that glow…" Admiral Dane frowned.

"Will unleash every Idol's potential when her soul is at their maximum, thus unlocking their singing capabilities by manifolds. When this happens, the glows of the Kiraras are able to get the song's meaningful message across to other galaxies true wormholes. This is known as the Kirara Drive" Chris calmly nodded.

"Given that Mr. Sono is researching data regarding the Kirara's Glow, we wouldn't be surprised if he decided to go one step further. He will definitely be researching the Center Novae then." Alito frowned.

"Precisely, going back to Mr. Sono's aim about researching the Kiraras Glow, that is why he researched the data about the Kiraras in the first place. The destruction of AKB0048 is their top priority for DGTO, Zodiac, and DES. Since Mr. Sono is the Chairman of the Zodiac Company, he is planning to find ways to utilize the Kiraras Glow. What better way…than to _unleash the Center Novae?_" Chris frowned.

"What?" Admiral Dane's eyes widened.

"Think about it…one Kirara is not enough. Nevertheless, Mr. Sono wanted to research about the glow. With the solid evidence we have acquired, we can safely assumed that the data he gathered from the trial is needed to understand the highest level of the Glow – the Center Novae. If they succeeded, it isn't hard as to figure out their next plan." Chris solemnly replied.

"Which is…" Admiral Dane frowned.

Chris's eyes narrowed until only the irises can be seen.

"Reverse engineering…"

"Making use of the light in order to research a way to counter the potential unleashed by the Center Novae." Alito followed.

"But they haven't acquired the data for the Center Novae yet." Admiral Dane replied.

"That's exactly Mr. Sono's next plan before the reverse engineering. He will most likely use the result from the research of the Kirara Glow, to figure out the condition for Center Novae to happen." Alito ruffled her cape.

"The worst thing is…Mr. Sono is using the Kirara from his daughter, Chieri." Chris frowned.

"Huh?" Admiral Dane wondered.

"After the trial at Kasumigastar, Mr. Sono suddenly sponsor Cheri's singing career, and even sent some of his henchmen to assist her. Since then, her popularity increase tenfold, so much so that when the preliminary rounds of the elections ended, she ranked the highest amongst all the other trainees idol; ranking sixth among the ten elected. What else, other than Mr. Sono helping her to become the Center Idol? If Chieri becomes the Center Idol, she will be able to unleash the Phenomenon, and Mr. Sono will use this light, reverse engineer it, and AKB0048's end is absolute." Chris frowned.

Admiral Dane slammed the desk of the AU Platform.

"Some father he is…" Admiral Dane clenched his fists; veins could be seen upon his knuckles.

"Worse, Chieri didn't like it. But eventually, she took it to heart that her father have understood why she loved singing so much, and was determined to do her very best to be the best." Alito sound turned grave.

"_If Chieri finds out about the absolute truth that Mr. Sono has been making use of her all along, she will be traumatized. The AKB0048 crew would have figured out the twist by then, but will fall into confusion, disarray, and will be defeated." _AU 242 replied.

"Which in turn will cause AKB0048 and other supporters of the idol group to pin the blame upon Chieri; internal pressure and emotional instability will rise within the group, and DES will strike where it hurts, effectively ending AKB0048 once and for all." Chris concluded, clenching her right fist and relaxing it as if she were to release sand.

"However…I don't think Mr. Sono is deliberately doing hurting her daughter; there are other forces pulling the string. The blue vein-like substances behind him…might be the key." Chris continued.

The AU 242's center eye glowed red.

"_I should have suspected. Phazon. Mr. Sono is infected by Phazon." _AU 242 replied.

"Phazon?" Chris and Alito shot out.

"_Yes, Phazon are radioactive, mutagenic, and semi- sentient substances that are known from its extreme mutagenic and energy producing properties. They came from Leviathan Seeds. Normally, most bioforms in direct contact with Phazon will die within seconds. Somehow, Mr. Sono's bio-structure is capable of prolonged Phazon exposure. However, that's when he becomes suddenly power-hungry." _AU 242 explained.

"The conversation between several main generals secretly recorded with the Codex Viruses, right?" Alito wondered.

"_Yes, even if bioforms are able to prolong their exposure to Phazon, most of them will have their brain cells destroyed by the radiation of it. The bioforms' physical abilities like muscle mass will improve, but they will become insane overtime if any shielding technology are not implemented when Phazon possessed them. In this status, the bioforms will be corrupted, and will in turn become more power hungry for more Phazon." _AU 242 calmly explained.

"The data has shown that Mr. Sono was infected by pure Phazon. After the Space Pirate attacks on Norion, we have analyzed the leviathan that was destroyed by the Norion Defense system and find out that the Phazon that was carried inside the Seeds are tainted by a Phazon organism. However, Mr. Sono's Phazon strain is pure instead of tainted. So we might have assumed that he has caught the Phazon strain before the organism's interference." Admiral Dane explained.

"So…Phazon-infected people will be hungry for it, no matter the amount of Phazon infused into their body. However, there aren't any signs of this mutagenic substance seeping across the land, or any leviathan parts that stand out in Lancastar…If so, why isn't Mr. Sono leaving for somewhere infected with Phazon?" Chris frowned.

Just then...

"_**Codex call, Codex call, interception data received. Repeat, interception data received, conversation between Mr. Sono and Minami Minegashi the 5**__**th**__** recorded."**_

The three Codex Viruses that Chris had placed on Lancastar's network system earlier intercepted the conversation.

"Direct signal to Codex Virus Alpha." Chris commanded.

"_**Voice recognition confirmed. Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, you are now accessing recording bank of Codex Virus Alpha, encoded File X-354R6S." **_

"Play the intercepted message"

***BZZT***

"_Mr. Sono, what are your orders?"_

"_I have found it…the source of Phazon, and the source of Center Novae. I will have to order an attack for Akibastar soon in order to test out the Center Novae Phenomenon, my daughter and AKB0048 will think that it's time they unleashed the Center Nova Phenomenon, I will grab that chance to analyze it, use reverse engineering, and combined with the Phazon found in the Seed in Akibastar, they will never see the light of days to come! Too bad…my daughter and Minimi the 5__th__ has to be involved, but now AKB's destruction and Phazon are above all else!" _Mr. Sono's voice seemed low, but maniacal and bizarre.

***BZZT***

Silence…such silence that a pin drop could be heard.


	4. The Frozen Core

_**AKB0048: The Frozen Core.**_

_**AN: This is based on the recent episode of AKB0048: Next Stage's recent episode. For those who haven't see it yet, please do see it.**_

_**We all know now, Mr Sono is a twisted mofo, and, it might be spoilers, but we all know that Mr Sono was planning on attacking AKB0048 to unleash the Center Nova, to take advantage of this to reverse engineered it, and so he commanded the DES to attack. (No, he's not the DES's head in Fade Away, but he has enough authority to command DES too) **_

_**Problem was...there Chris was watching deep...**_

_**This will be based on the events leading up to Fade Away, so please enjoy! Oh, and it's an AU, so anything can happen in my version of AKB0048 :) So that meant I don't care what happened to Chieri's father after, because I at least wanna make him a character with redeemable qualities instead of some douche bag like Travis Touchdown. Why? Cos in this story I will be making a short crossover with Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.**_

_**Let's get to the heart of the action...shall we?**_

_**Hours before the concert at Akibastar**_

_**Chris's portable lab device**_

"My Lady...it's confirmed, they will be launching an attack on Akibastar, the home of AKB0048 very soon to harvest Phazon and the Center Novae." Alito reported.

Chris looked long and hard through the window of her portable lab into the beautiful scenery that was Akibastar; she had settled her portable lab on the highest mountain in the home of the AKB's, hidden from everyone's view...

"Mr Sono...so this is your decision. Many a times, I have warned you through echoes, through many avatars that I have created using hologram devices...Yet you have wanted to make use of your daughter no matter what, to unleash the Centre Nova to counter it with reverse engineering, and to make Chieri the scapegoat...Not caring for the innocent, not caring for even your daughter. All because of the mutagen called Phazon that you have wanted to explore to integrate into your reverse technology. You sir...are corrupted by it."

Chris's eyes then suddenly glow icy blue.

"And at timing when I have figured out where 'she' is...The former Centre Nova." Chris snapped her fingers, exhaling cold vapor calmly.

"Get all my R8's ready..._**I will see to that." **_Chris's forehead formed the Audi Quattro sign as she frowned.

"So what is our next plan of action?" Admiral Dane asked.

Chris brought out a database about a purple-hair teenage lady with red eyes, a shy demeanor but a gentle smile could be seen across her face.

"This is Katagiri Atsuko, or to put it plainly…the thirteenth Atsuko Maeda since AKB0048's creation forty-eight years ago. She was famously known as the Center Stage Idol that was able to fully use a phenomenon called The Center Novae. This happens when a flock of Kiraras surround an Idol that they reckoned have radiant souls, and glow at the same time, causing a massive double-helix light formation. A Kirara's light is a Drive and with enough of those, the Center Novae is born." Chris explained.

"_Since the incident at Lancastar four years ago, she has disappeared since then. However, we have always been silently monitoring the situation over the stars alignment, and the atmosphere near the Akibastar and the Galactic federation system. There is a massive spike increase, though we do not know how…Perhaps with your intelligence, you can help us." _AU 242 explained.

Admiral Dane nodded as he uploaded the database of the atmospheric changes that was recorded four years ago through the Akibastar and the Galactic Federation System.

"As I have theorized…Mariko Shinoda the 7th's reason of initially not welcoming the Center Novae…" Chris frowned.

"_Why is that?" _AU 242 wondered.

Chris accessed the graph of the energy spike and zoom in exactly the day before the concert, during the concert, and after the concert four years ago.

"I already knew that Katagiri Atsuko would not just vanish simply into thin air; any people would have figured that out. The problem was _where?_ I hypothesize that since Katagiri Atsuko has such great affinity with the Kiraras due to her radiant soul, that she would synchronized with them. Not partly, but _fully_. As in, Katagiri will merge with the Kiraras' light and become a _part_ of them. When Katagiri's potential has been fully utilized, she will become a part of the Kiraras' glow along with the previous two Center Stage Novae, waiting to bless the next center Stage Idol with whatever they have. Except this time, the Novae will be stronger than before." Chris elaborated.

"_So what you are concluding is that Katagiri Atsuko merged with the lights of the Kiraras the day that AKB0048 are having their guerilla concert four years ago…Ah yes, how could we not have thought of that. You are very intelligent indeed, Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia" _AU 242's tone filled with admiration.

Chris shook her head humbly.

"You are flattering me. Prior to meeting you, it was all just a theory; nothing is certain until solid evidence is given. Now that the evidence is here, I thereby thank you for giving this vital piece of information, Aurora Unit 242." Chris nodded gently.

"The Phenomenon could not be simply triggered by singing, right?" Admiral Dane wondered.

"That's when Dualium comes in. Mariko told Alito and me that it's this rare crystal that is capable of unleashing the Center Novae, apart from having the idol having huge potential and passion at singing, and affinities with the Kiraras. Seems that the Center Stage where Katagiri sang during the concert was made from Dualium." Chris replied.

"_Dualium, it's that crystal that started the war of many worlds. In the beginning of the 21__st__ Century, through multiple particle accelerator experiments, the substance was found. Just as the Galactic Federation was born,_ _a war broke out just because humans wanted a piece of this miraculous crystal capable of FTL Technology. With Dualium, space travels are possible. It's this power that caused many countries to fight for it, and eventually, the ecosystem became unbalanced. Humans have to flee from Earth, and a new era of leaving in space was born. There were ultimately two sides into this conflict, the DES group which consist of DES, Zodiac, and the DGTO, who wanted to stop Entertainment by forcing their beliefs among innocents. The second side existed for dual purposes, to combat Space Pirates, and to knock some sense into the DES that there are other ways of FTL Technology." _AU 242 recalled.

Chris instantly rose up to the air and brought out a rainbow-looking crystal that has a pure, mysterious glow.

"The Dualiums are capable of summoning Kiraras, creatures of FTL powers, and potential unlocking prowess with the Drive, they will be the key to re-materializing the Idols that have disappeared during their time...as Center Novae. Since Center Novae Idols disappeared during graduation to the Kirara stream to help the Kirara Drive, re-materialization is possible as long as the frequency and the brightness of the aura is able to emulate that...of a Kiraras. Or at least that's what I hope...all we want now, is to knock some sense out of Mr. Sono before Chieri gets extremely emotional about the supposed 'betrayal', when it's actually Phazon corrupting him."she thought.

In no time, the Kiraras were prematurely attracted out from the sparkling skies and flew to the mountainous areas where Chris and Alito were.

As Chris's icy aura matched the Kiraras' glow, the attraction grew stronger, eventually emulating a near Center Novae.

"That Minami the 5th, she never knew that there were more than one way to activate the Kirara Drive..." Chris sighed.

True to her words, just as all the calibrations match the fluctuating Kiraras' frequency; however, they gathered beside each other and materialized the light that they emitted without Chris even using telepathy to communicate with them.

"_Eh? Why am I able to call for the materialization __without ordering that in the first place? No matter...if I can rescue AKB and its innocent beings on Akibastar..." _Chris frowned.

Sure enough, Yuuko the 7th, and Yui Yokoyama the 6th materialized. The red hair and green hair beauties represented the right and left place respectively.

While the center needs no explanation. A purple short hair maiden-cum-Idol appeared on the center..._**Katagiri Atsuko AKA Atsuko Maeda the 13**__**th**__**.**_

"Congratulations, my Lady. You have successfully used the Dualins and your Aura to create an artificial Kirarin Drive." Alito clasped her hands, smiling calmly.

"_Congratulations, Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia. Your months of researching the Kirara Drive have helped you emulate the Center Novae faster than Mr. Sono does. You certainly live up to your name." _AU 242 praised.

Still, Chris felt uneasy. It was not about her afraid of failure, but rather how she was able to command materialization _without commanding them in the first place?_

Katagiri was the first to open her eyes after the materialization, and was slightly surprised, albeit happy when she saw the unmistakable figure of Chris and Alito. She was, however, interrupted by Chris's chilling aura.

"I summoned the three of you because of the threat you might forced to be accounted against your will should the Center Novae be unleashed hours later, and I couldn't allow it to happen." Chris explained without hesitation.

Chris had met Katagiri in her Kirara form several times throughout the journey in the AKB0048 dimension. The latter claimed that she understood the former's pain of losing her parents and relatives to a deadly strain, because of the Kiraras' ability to detect emotions. Katagiri sensed that Chris had huge potential because she was not to blame for her parents' death.

Katagiri knew about Chris's unfortunate turn of event, but choose not to show it as a sense of respect. Even when the latter snubbed the former's offer several time, Katagiri still believed that Chris would one day understand that she was not at fault for her parent's death.

There was, however, an undeniable sense of hurt as Chris snubbed Katagiri once more but being the optimistic lady she was, Katagiri felt a sense of hope and regained her faith towards Chris once more.

Chris saw Katagiri and wondered, _Why?_ _Why did Katagiri placed_ _so much faith_ _upon me?_ _Was it for the same reason that Kako Takafuji and the Idols of AKB0048 described?_

"Admiral Dane...do you read? This is Chris Fuschia."

"Admiral Dane speaking, I supposed that is the signal, right?"

"Yes, Admiral...The theory is correct. Mr Sono is researching the Center Novae to reverse it for their use together with their research on Phazon. It's time, Admiral."

Admiral Dane nodded as he waved his right hand sharply, signaling the GFS Olympus as ready to head on to Lancastar.

"Thanks for the tip-off, Chris Fuschia. We really appreciate your co-operation to fight the entertainment ban with us, and the incoming Phazon threat. One of the Bounty Hunters, Samus Aran, will be arriving in Akibastar shortly, arming with the Phazon Enhancement Device. She will aid you in making quick work of these DES marines. God speed, Chris, and thanks again." Admiral Dane saluted.

Chris nodded subtly.

*Transmission end*

"Listen up, I will make this direct. Mr. Sono, the chairman of a weapon making company that mainly specialized on supplying weapons for the DGTO and the DES, wanted to make use of the Center Novae Pheromones to execute reverse engineering with a mutagen known as Phazon. I summoned you all prematurely is so that I won't have to see you all be unwillingly blamed, in the events that AKB0048 failed to stop the DES advances." Chris briefed.

Katagiri knew that Chris wanted to prevent the Center Novae idols, her included, from shouldering the blame of 'helping' Mr. Sono in defeating AKB0048. She smiled gently, knowing that she was right all along; Chris was not a lost cause, and never will be.

"_There's pressing matters at hand, I should __co-operate with Chris for now; restoring her belief that she was not to blame for her parent's death, could be reserved for later.__"_ Katagiri thought.

"_Katagiri...is letting go, a sign of weakness?" _Chris exhaled deeply.

"_No matter, I can worry about that later but first, the concert at Akibastar...and the repercussions with Mr. Sono and Chieri." _Chris firmly regained her composure.

"We will be returning to the Stadium, right?" Katagiri asked.

"There will be either A) several plain-clothing DES Troopers waiting to attack in Akibastar, or B) Minegishi the 5th will accidentally rat us over because she did not notice that Zodiac was tailing her. Since she's a photographer, she'll take part in entertainment events such as concerts, right? It isn't such a great idea now." Chris explained calmly.

Yui the 6th wondered, "How'd you know about the DES's plans to reverse engineer the Center Novae?"

"I would appreciate it if you can refrain yourself from knowing it. It is top-secret and something that only the Galactic Federation, Alito and I can get access to. I can tell you about the plans that the DES will make, but I hope you can respect why I reject that request of yours. I can, however, the information that I received while working with AU 242 and Admiral Dane." Chris calmly replied.

Seeing that Chris spoke with a calm, respectable maturity, Yui smiled sheepishly and apologized.

Chris nodded gently, relieved.

_**After showing them the possible outcomes should the Center Idols not be prematurely summoned…**_

"Thank you, Chris, for summoning us prematurely. It is a shock for sure…god knows the discord they will bring to AKB0048…" Yuuko the 7th heaved a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome, Yuuko the 7th. I am just doing my job to protect the innocents from being destroyed." Chris replied humbly while she waved her right hand left to right once, a subtle smile across her face that only Katagiri herself could notice.

Katagiri smiled. _"__Let nature takes its course…I'm sure we will figure out some ways to help you. You have hope, Chris. I can sense the warmth that you and Alito shared. Hang in there…"_

Chris could see Katagiri's hopeful smile and wondered once more, _Katagiri, is this what you mean by hope? Not as an emotion, but as a way of overcoming that which is darkness in my heart?__  
_


	5. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Interlude

_**Metroid Prime 3: Corruption – Interlude with AKB0048**_

_**AN: We all know about Samus getting the P.E.D Suit after getting shot by one of Dark Samus's Phazon-infused Hyper Beam. We all know how OP it is even on Hyper Mode (The hardest difficulty) in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption as SomecallmeJohnny in Youtube said in his SGB review.**_

_**I have been thinking…what if I fully demonstrate how Overpowered the Hypermode is? This will be a tribute to one of my favorite, albeit overpowered form of all time, the Hypermode!**_

_**Hypermode is the mode you get in MP 3: Corruption, it allows Samus to access this mode at the cost of one Energy tank, in this mode; she's completely invulnerable, technically invincible to ALL attacks except attacks from Dark Samus. Her attacks are increased by leaps and bounds – all attacks are now in 'Hyper' as well.**_

_**Before Samus heads on to Bryyo, she had received a message from the Aurora Unit Head 242.**_

_**So let's get started, shall we?**_

_**Oh, and Samus will be MUTE in this fanfic, expressed only by her actions in order to keep up with the Prime Trilogy tradition, for more info, check out TheGamingBrit's 3D Metroid Dissection on Youtube. **_

_**Another note: In Prime 3, (Spoilers Alert) Samus only gets Hyper Grapple late in the game. In fact, it's the last Hypermode weapon she will get. However, I will make it her first weapon in my interlude, with Hyper Charge (my fan-created Hypermode weapon) been the last!**_

_**This will be mostly about Samus. The part where Chris and Alito will console Chieri will be in the Bonus Chapter, so stay tuned!**_

_**Samus's spaceship**_

"_Samus, Samus Aran, do you read?"_

The P.E.D-clad Samus Aran responded by touching the 'Respond Call' button on the center panel, and nodded.

"_Samus, we have just detected a high amount of Phazon that is nearer to Bryyo. This is high priority, since the amount of Phazon corrupting the star is increasing exponentially more than the Fuel-Gel planet. We need you to investigate this planet and quickly destroy the Leviathan Seed before heading to Bryyo. It'll be a very short but crucial mission."_

The Aurora Unit 242 gave Samus the coordinates to the star that it requested…

_**Akibastar…**_

Samus Aran sat up straight and frowned, for this was not the first time she had heard of the infamous star and its system of other bodies.

All she only knew was that some idiotic military force that banned entertainment there, and forced their beliefs to other people, something that she, along with other GFS soldiers, would never accept.

Ever since the people who supported GFS had escaped along with Admiral Dane's ancestors into the far reaches of the universe, the military force that banned entertainment had not harassed them since.

At least that was what Samus heard from Admiral Dane at one point, since the latter was confident that she could tackle the situation one day and free people from the 'no entertainment rule'; she was not called Samus Aran for nothing.

The strongest Bounty Hunter, who even destroyed the strongest Metroid in the universe – Metroid Prime, destroying Gorea and defeating six other rival Bounty hunters, destroyed Mother Brain and even saved an entire ancient alien civilization called Aether from destruction. Surely this would be no difficult task for her, right?

With that, Samus set the coordinates into Akibastar, with thoughts that it was about time she ended this forty-eight years ban, and destroy the Leviathan Seed of Akibastar.

"_Good luck Samus. The entire star system associated with Akibastar depends on you, along with other planets infected with the seeds."_ The Aurora Unit 242 responded calmly.

_**Akibastar **_

When Samus landed down upon the surface of Akibastar, Samus looked around her. It was all barren, nothing interesting to look at; it was all mysterious and alien-like. As if it was being ravaged by war.

Samus stepped down from her spacesuit after restoring all her energy tanks, missiles, and bombs to full, and proceeded to explore the area.

_**Structure: Akibastar's Residential House.**_

_**One of the former houses resided upon the surface of Akibastar. Damages have been irreversible since it had been ravaged by war during the forty eight years it had been.**_

_**Structure: Bell tower**_

_**It once used to be the center square on the surfaces of Akibastar, the damages shown that it had been enduring war between those who are pro-entertainment, and those who aren't. Blue veins can be seen, indicating that Phazon is present and slowly eroding away at the surfaces of the structure.**_

Samus was rather intrigued; why does her scan visor say 'surface'? Did it mean that there might be some life underground? Or was it the Leviathan Seed that was located below?

Samus quickly ran around, scanning for an area to reach underground, until she saw a breakable surface. With her missiles, Samus was able to crack a hole and fell into the depths of Akibastar.

After landing heavily on one of her knees to absorb the impact, wincing a bit because of the sheer height she has to fall, she stood up and had a shock of her life.

_There was actually life underground!_

An underground city with people living there was a huge shock to Samus; for a person who was used to exploring barren planets filled with mysterious artifacts, Metroids, Space Pirates, and aliens, this was the first time she saw a planet with actual _human life_ living in an underground city district.

Alas, Samus kept calm. Relieved she was, she knew that if the Seed wasn't eliminated, this peaceful city would be destroyed.

Samus explored around the city, ignoring the people who were giving her weird looks as to why she was wearing the P.E.D Suit in the city.

She soon discovered that this place was actually a center stage for a group of intergalactic space idols called _**AKB0048**_…

_**Structure: AKB0048 Stadium**_

_**The Stadium is home to the intergalactic idols themselves, the AKB0048. Forty-eight years ago, several groups of woman and girls gathered together to revive what was to be the once-dead idol group AKB48. They have been specialized in holding guerilla concerts in the hopes of spreading the thoughts of people's heart throughout the universe. This stadium to this day, is where most of their main concerts are done.**_

Samus scanned all of the banners representing the current idols of the AKB0048.

_**Morphology: Nagisa Motomiya**_

_**One of the promising trainees, or kenkyussei of AKB0048; cheerful but sometimes could have doubts about herself in regards to her idol future, in particular, whether she will make it to AKB0048 as a full-fledged member.**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Hair: Pink**_

_**Eyes color: Pink**_

_**Morphology: Chieri Sono**_

_**One of the promising trainees of AKB0048; recently scored 6**__**th**__** place in the Senbatsu elections, elections to determine who will become the next Center Nova. Earlier this year, she was arrested and being brought to a trial by the DES. However, Chieri was able to tap into the true potential of the Kirara, unleashing her potential which made her gain popularity. Even more mysteriously, the DES backed out without any effort at all…and Chieri's father suddenly supported by sponsoring her.**_

_**Additional data info recorded.**_

_**Center Nova, is the position held by the member of AKB0048 considered to be the star of the group, with that extra special idol spark that makes them stand out from the rest. There is a special wall in the dormitories of the AKB0048 house where the past Centers all have a photo. All the centers have graduated; however, they graduate by disappearing, or running away. No one knows their whereabouts after they all graduated. It is said that the Idols' true potential will be unleashed as Kirarins will be able to swarm around the Center, providing a Drive in order to make their message-sending more effective and increasing emotional impact.**_

However, one of the idols that she had scanned made her stop at her feet…

_**Morphology: Atsuko Maeda the 13**__**th**_

_**Real name is Katagiri Atsuko, known as the master of the Center Nova phenomenon. Usually shy and reserved, but when she steps onto the center stage, the Kiraras all flocked to her in a glowing cloud, giving her a lot of confidence, thus unleashing her singing potential and others as well. She disappeared after a concert in Lancastar four years ago due to the mysterious Center Nova Phenomenon. **_

Not that Samus would care anyway; the most important part was that the Leviathan Seed must be found. She was slightly disappointed, albeit relieved that there was life in here, that there was nearly no exploration, probably because she was so used to exploring alien-like, barren, and mysterious planets. On another note, at least she could get it over with quickly and get on with the main mission – finding the other Hunters, namely Rundas, Gandraya, and Ghor.

Samus suddenly felt a bit nauseous as she felt the Phazon implanted on her body reacting; the Leviathan Seed was near. No one seemed to notice the glowing blue veins that surrounded some of the buildings and parts of the Stadium, believing it to be decorative ding-dongs.

Not having anything to explore aside from the Idols, Samus sneaked inside the Stadium through a back door by using his charged Power Shot to destroy the door, which fortunately did not alert the security camera.

Samus was suddenly shaken over by an impact quake that nearly threw her off balance. Sensing that there might be trouble, she took off to the source of the impact without hesitation.

The DES attacked Akibastar.

Samus found it to be strange, earlier on she had scanned that Akibastar was not affected by the entertainment ban, so why were the DES attacking here?

Samus scanned one of the DES mechas and found out that they were being built by someone called Mr Sono, Chieri Sono's father, who also happened to be the weapon producer of a company that manufactured weapon for those idiotic military people.

The AU Unit 212 contacted Samus after finding out about Mr. Sono's motive of suddenly attack Akibastar. He was planning to find out more about the Center Nova Phenomenon in order to devise a plan to wipe out the entire human population using reverse engineering. Since the Leviathan Seed was here, Samus assumed that Mr. Sono wanted to experiment the mysterious mutagen known as Phazon as well…

Than it snapped at her; the trial, the Kiraras shining under Chieri, the DES suddenly let the AKB had it easy, and the attack on Akibastar.

Mr. Sono was using his daughter…_as a scapegoat, a weapon to harness the Kirara without the innocent girl noticing it._

He did this so that the AKB0048 members would blame Chieri should they be defeated or killed by the DES, making her give up on what she loved to do…_sing to all the people she loved and relate to…_

A cunning, despicable plan that Samus herself could never, EVER tolerate. She had to stop this Center Nova's activation temporary by any means necessary.

Ignoring the AKB0048's reaction towards her charging into the middle of the action, Samus instinctively pressed the center pad of her P.E.D in order to inject one of Energy Tanks. She could feel the Phazon reacting within her body, improving her muscles, sight, armor, speed, and even felt a stupendous increase in her power level. Her visors however, disabled the map, scanning, weapon, and radar function. Not that Samus would care anyway.

At the same time, a huge ballistic missile landed upon Samus, throwing the Idols into the debris, injured.

However, Mayu Watanabe type 3, the blue twin-tail hair teenage cyborg girl that Samus had scanned earlier on the flyer on the Stadium's outside, saw Samus brushing it off like dirt. Mayu was bewildered; no one would survive that at point-blank range!

"What the…" Mayu stared blankly, bewildered.

Samus's P.E.D-cum-Varia suit hybrid was surrounded by many bluish-electrical sparks, auras, veins, and the lot. Her visor also became light blue, and her Arm Cannon became bigger and supercharged with Phazon. She has entered _**Hypermode…**_

The DES members piled on their attacks towards Samus but no matter how hard they try, she just stood there without flinching and without any damage at all, as if trying to wait for them to finish shooting. The Phazon that surrounded Samus's suit was enough to neutralize the human-manufactured weapon altogether.

Nagisa Motomiya was, understandably, stunned. Her eyes went wide with unexplainable awe.

"Is that…is that…SAMUS ARAN? The famous Bounty Hunter in the universe is she able to do THAT?" she exclaimed.

Since news of the destruction of Planet Zebes, Metroid Prime, Gorea, Emperor Ing, and Dark Aether had reached wide and far, the AKB0048 came to know about her extraordinary deeds that she had done alone and were undoubtedly, in awe.

Without hesitation, Samus reactivated her Hypermode once again to prevent wasting her Energy Tanks and shoot furiously at several mechas, destroying them after just 3 shots in their bodies each!

Even when several mecha reinforcements blasted Hypermode Samus with huge homing missiles, she just simply took the damage without flinching or even any hint of throwback and not even getting any damage from the attacks. The Phazon surrounding Samus was enough to disintegrate even fast-approaching objects to dust.

"You GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Sae Miyazawa the 10th gaped in shock.

"Samus, looks like you do live up to your name."

Hypermode Samus saw a long- silvery hair maiden with piercing blue eyes and two scythes with skeleton hilts.

_**Morphology: Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia**_

_**Head Director of quattro GmBH of a certain car company back in her dimension called Audi. Known by many as 'The Icy Maiden', she was well-respected by many for her beauty, leadership, calmness, intelligence and her diligence. **_

_**Chris past was a devastating one, losing all of the Fuschias members at the age of eight to a devastating epidemic. Since then, she completely becomes a cold-hearted person, scarred by her tragic past, with only her necklace to seek solace with. She has thus vowed to carry the last of the Fuschia's last will of ensuring that every family or innocent beings that she met will be protected. **_

_**Her methods of dealing with adversities that threatened to tear innocent beings apart such as terrorists, supernatural forces, etc…, were brutal; unpredictable; bizarre, to pure gory. Her main weapon, Lifebane, was a pair of Scythes created by the Loyalty Oath initiated by both Chris and her loyal servant, Alito Gnade. As such, Alito is the scythes themselves. **_

_**The weapon is capable of using the power of ice to steal life forces with every brutality inflicted upon Chris's enemies, capable of freezing them, and even combining to become a huge scythe to inflict devastating execution attacks. In dual mode, her attacks, compliment her agile and unpredictable movements so smoothly that the DES reckoned that it is impossible to predict or counter her besides heavy firepower.**_

"The GFS has been contacted to invade Lancastar to arrest the ones responsible. No worries for now…" Chris nodded.

Hypermode Samus nodded as she braved the DES attacks once more to fully charge up her Hyper Beam, and released it like a DNA Double-Helix wave cannon attack. It was so strong, that she managed to destroy twenty mechas at once within one wave, not wasting a single shot!

Even the once shy and optimistic Katagiri Atsuko, the former 13th Atsuko Maeda was shocked wide-eyed at this terrifying power that the Hypermode held.

"The entire Mechas fleet…destroyed by just a full Charge Beam? This…this is…impossible!" Katagiri stammered.

Yuki Kashiwagi the 6th rubbed her eyes several time to make sure she was not dreaming; several super powered mechas defeated by just one charged shot from Samus's Arm Cannon during Hypermode, and in just mere _**seconds…**_

"I'm not seeing things, right?" she looked on, surprised.

Mariko, who managed to capture some data regarding Samus's Hypermode, were equally stunned. The Phazon in the Samus's Hypermode was so strong that it literally overheated Mariko's computer because it could not read exceedingly high capacity of power from the latter!

"What in the name of all that's holy is this weapon? First Chris's Cryo-kinetic powers, now Samus's Hypermode? And this is my fifth laptop in a freaking month!" Mariko the 7th exclaimed in shock.

Chris made work of the injured pilots by doing a Teleport Slash to each of them, and ripped their spines apart with the Lifebane, absorbing their life essence to heal herself from her injuries. Seconds later, all the pilots whose mechas were destroyed by the Hyper Beam were killed by Chris. All of her injuries were healed, leaving no traces of any attacks inflicted upon her.

Just then, some of the DES troopers stormed into the stadium, looking extremely bulked up, with a shiny blue aura surrounding them.

"The DES must have been tempering a dud version of Hypermode…should have guessed that Mr. Sono wanted a piece of the P.E.D technology, huh?" Chris nodded towards Samus, which the latter nodded in affirmation as she scanned the troopers' weakness.

_**Morphology: DES Trooper (Hypermode)**_

_**Target is now entering Hypermode. However, their P.E.D suit were not as sophisticated as the Space Pirates, or the Galactic Federation, instead only concentrating on full-force firepower to overcome their foes at the cost of their own sanity due to no regulations on the tech at all. It was still, however, enough to defeat any conventional humans with ease. Use Hypermode and fully charged Hyper-Beam to take them out with ease.**_

Samus Aran injected her third out of her ten Energy Tanks to activate her Hypermode while side stepping out of harm's way. She quickly charged up her Arm Cannon and let loose another powerful wave of Phazon-infused charged beam upon her Hypermode foes.

The Hypermode DES troopers were so overloaded with Phazon that they vanished into thin air due to unstable Phazon corruption.

Even several flanking Hypermode troopers that landed their attacks successfully on Samus did not even affect Samus one bit. The troopers were not able to fully utilize the P.E.D Suit as much as the Space Pirates and the Galactic Federation, and thus their Hypermode attacks did not amount to anything at all towards Hypermode Samus. In fact, it actually restored her Phazon bar that was shown as a white bar in her visor!

Wasting no time, Samus shot out Phazon-infused shots from her arm cannon in a devastatingly quick fashion. Remembering how she defeated Dark Samus thrice back on Planet Aether, Samus was able to waste no time in dodging excessive fires and kill the Hypermode troopers without barely a scratch, thanks to Hypermode's immense Phazon defense.

Mayu's face flushed with envy, she was not getting used to the fact that someone could shoot even better than her.

"How can she shoot so rapidly? That was impossible even by shooting standards!" she pouted.

"Okay, what the hell? This 'Hypermode' is just _**TOO OVERPOWERED!**_" Takamina the 5th rolled her eyes in disbelief at the devastation that Samus in Hypermode could caused within a few seconds.

Chris, as usual, made quick work of the other DES troopers, even some troopers who were in their Hypermode were killed too.

"Samus, the aggression is low enough for the resistance to fight on for a while. Get to the Leviathan Seed, now!" Chris firmly shot out.

Hypermode Samus deactivated her powered-up mode and attempted to track the Seed without hesitation. Shortly afterwards, she saw a figure of towering proportions, an unmistakable pool of glowing electrical blue substances spread out as veins on the walls of the structure it attached itself onto.

Samus had finally detected the Leviathan Seed, which upon scanning, found out that unlike other seeds that landed by _crashing_; it landed by _becoming a parasite._ Samus concluded that Dark Samus might want to slowly convert all the people of Akibastar, AKB0048 included, into corrupted hive minds to serve her, and so planned not to kill the residents there. Fortunately, it had landed not too long ago.

_It's time to end this…_

Wasting no time at all, Samus quickly activated her Hypermode once more and blast the living hell out of the Leviathan Core.

Unsurprisingly, the Core sent out despair signal for reinforcements, and Samus saw more DES Troopers bursting into the room of the Leviathan Seed from several hidden pathways of the Stadium!

_**Morphology: DES Troopers**_

_**These troopers must have ended up like the Space Pirates, where they were brainwashed under Dark Samus's command with promises of more power and Phazon. Their destruction must be imminent.**_

Samus frowned, activated her Hypermode again, and blast them down handily despite the Seed's effort to call for reinforcements.

Samus's eyes went slightly wide-eyed at the amount of power that her Hypermode possessed. She knew it would be strong, but not THAT strong. Still, it was nice to have such powerful arsenals once in a while despite the future dangers it might pose.

The destruction of the Seeds were imminent, however, once the Seed exploded into Phazon, Samus felt her stomach becoming queasy as she was caught off guard by the extreme surge of Phazon integrating into her body. Her visor became extremely blurry and she felt her suit becoming heavier as surges of electricity and Phazon coursed through her body.

_**Phazon Overload Detected. Expel excessive Phazon immediately.**_

Her Phazon bar, which was originally white, became red and Phazon-like tentacles crept into her visor, threatening to fully corrupt Samus. Her indomitable will however, made her resist the urge as she rapidly shoots out excessive Phazon while quickly regaining her composure.

However, as she purged out half of her Phazon, and was out of her Corrupted mode, she soon noticed something unusual. Her Phazon bar continuously increased on its own. To which she concluded that her body was somehow, making its own Phazon.

After completely purging out all Phazon and deactivating Hypermode altogether, Samus fell on her knees, breathing heavily as she slowly regained her composure.

_Incoming Signal from AU Unit 242_

"_Samus, we just received very abnormal readings from your life-support systems. Are you okay? As a precaution, we are downloading the diagnostic data from your suit to further analyze the situation."_

Samus nodded, though she was not dense to know what happened.

_**Phazon Overload.**_

She could feel the sudden amount of Phazon implanted upon her growing bigger and stronger, which could possibly explained the Overload.

_Incoming Suit Signal_

_Hypermode Upgrade. Hyper Grapple online. You are now able to grab onto enemies _

Samus shook her head as she quickly regained composure, noticing that the nauseating feeling had subsided. An emergency call symbol suddenly appeared on her visor.

"_Samus, it's Admiral Dane! Mr. Sono escaped during the invasion of Lancastar along with a few of his troops and is heading to Akibastar to deliver the final assault there! We need you to get to the surface of the Stadium, there's not much time!"_

Samus responded without any objections and as soon as she got up to the surface level of the nearly torn down Stadium, she could see Mr. Sono's gunship floating above the skies of Akibastar along with other troopers spaceships.

Without any hesitation whatsoever Samus injected her second energy tank, as she had recovered Phazon Units from defeating the DES Soldiers, and proceeded to shoot the gunship down with her fully-charged Hyperbeam while taking advantage of her newly upgraded Phazon-infused Hyperbeam.

Chris, too, joined in as she effectively used her aerial ice-skating abilities to propel her into the skies, and shoot huge icicles to freeze the gunships protecting the main ship.

The Hyperbeam tore a huge hole in the Ship's compartment system, effectively destroying all the mechas stored inside the main ship, as well as its main engine supply.

Fortunately, it did not kill Mr. Sono, who was inside the main ship itself, bewildered. Chris managed to use her Cryo-grapple to capture the idiot and brought him down.

"D…D…Dad?!" Chieri dropped her microphone as her eyes went wide-eyed with shocked, her body shaking in fear that her father was behind all of this assault.

Just seconds later, the several Federation trooper Ships arrived, they are being sent by AU Unit 242 to assist Samus, Chris, Alito, and AKB0048 in battle.

"_We won! No more suspicious retreat whatsoever, the DES Troopers and the DGTO are beaten in their own game. Our alliance is successful!"_ one of the Federation Troopers reported.

"No, success is not guaranteed. Not yet." Chris brought her Lifebane close to Mr. Sono's throat.

"Everyone except Samus, evacuate this area,_**NOW!**_ _Mr. Sono's been infected by Phazon!"_ Chris shot out firmly.

Samus scanned the infected person.

_**Morphology: Mr. Sono**_

_**Target has been infected by Phazon, but the strain of Phazon is not tainted by Dark Samus's DNA and was thus pure. However, the psychological effect of Phazon still remains, causing him to act berserk. Fortunately it is of a small concentration, but extraction must be done immediately.**_

Samus relayed the message over to Chris, who relayed the message to the AKB0048, especially Chieri in hopes to break her out of her shock.

Chris and Samus looked at each other, gave a solid nod, and charged into the crazy Phazon-infused maniac. Knowing that Mr. Sono's Hypermode would reduce the internal damage of the vital organs no matter how weak the mode was; it would damage the organs, but not till a point where disabilities would occur.

By then, the desperate Mr. Sono uncontrollably used his Hypermode to charge head-on into the two warriors. Samus activated her Hypermode and swiftly punched Mr. Sono hard in the face with her Arm Cannon, which swiftly charged up and…

_*BZZZZZAAMM!*_

Hypermode Samus blast Mr. Sono straight in the kisser with the Hyper-Beam!

Chris activated the rune in her left eye once more and blinked right behind the hurled Mr. Sono, delivering a swift, yet massive kick into Mr. Sono's spine!

Hypermode Samus responded by grabbing Mr. Sono with the Grapple Lasso and, thanks to her Phazon-enhanced super strength, do a three-round lasso before gaining enough momentum to slam Mr. Sono down hard, and shooting another round of Hyper-Beam!

Mr. Sono, however, ambushed Chris by launching a Phazon Grenade straight of his mouth!

The AKB0048 crew, unable to engage in combat due them worn out screamed in horror.

However, Hypermode Samus intercepted the grenade in the nick of time by standing right in front of the grenade's firing sight.

However, this caused Samus to immediately went into Corrupt Hypermode once more, her body glowed with an immense amount of bright blue Phazon, but she had it all planned.

Quickly unloading half of her injected Energy Tank, she inflicted further damage upon Mr. Sono with her Hyperbeam. The latter unloaded rapid burst of shots onto Hypermode Samus but the Bounty Hunter did not flinch.

Instead, the Phazon Bar in her visor constantly refills Phazon because of the damage she took from Mr. Sono, but because Hypermode Samus was able to unload more than she could absorb, the bounty hunter was able to sustain her Corrupted Hypermode while Chris was behind Mr. Sono, immobilizing his limbs with arcane ice pillars.

Soon enough, after around twenty-five seconds, a *_pssshhht* could be heard as_ Samus's P.E.D Suit activated its emergency vent, forcibly kicked Samus out of her Hypermode and placing her out of danger.

"I might have been able to get out of this grenade ambush but…thanks Samus, I owe you one." Chris nodded.

The duo approached the corrupted Mr. Sono, who was still struggling to get out of the ice pillars.

"We need to get that small strain of pure Phazon out quickly. Lord knows how long before he gets possessed by Dark Samus." Chris frowned.

Samus raised her right hand in front of Chris as she took a step further, activated her Hypermode, and instantly hook a thick grapple-vine filled with Phazon onto Mr. Sono's body.

Chris grabbed Samus's right shoulder pad by her left hand, both of them nodded.

Chris immediately entered herself in a state of bullet-time where she used her rune-imbued eyes to detect Mr. Sono's spiritual energy that was still clinging on to the Phazon implanted upon him.

_**Spiritual Zan-detsu: ON **_

Within seconds, Chris unleashed a flurry of Lifebane slashes to weaken Mr. Sono's spiritual energy, thus allowing Samus increased efficiency to siphon out the Phazon inside Mr. Sono's stubborn sub-consciousness.

_**Hyper Grapple: Initiating Phazon Absorb**_

Mr. Sono's sharp scream could be heard as the pure-blood Phazon quickly siphoned out of his body into Samus's P.E.D, while she shoots the drained Phazon out of the skies as rapid shots of the Hyper-Beam.

After twenty-five seconds of maintaining her Corrupted Hypermode, the emergency vent kicked in again. Samus scanned Mr. Sono's condition; he had no more Phazon left, effectively ending Mr. Sono's reign.

Samus looked at Chris and Alito, who had just reverted back to her human form, and gave a thumb up.

The duo nodded in return; Mr. Sono's reign was finally over.

Alito called for an ambulance while the AKB0048 gathered around the battlefield.

"Icy! Windy! Are ya okay? Eh? Ain't that Sammy?" Sonata gasped upon sighting the legendary bounty hunter.

"Oh my god…she is! In the flesh! Damn! Still, taking out the DES's weapons like it was nothing…was just awesome!" Kanata shot out.

"So you must be Samus Aran…Just...wow..." Mariko the 7th went wide-eyed.

Samus nodded with approval as she approached Chris and Alito.

"Mr. Sono's pulses and breathing have been stabilized, blood clot has stopped, fracture around the arms and legs, and the back ribs. Not enough to kill him, but still enough heavy damage to knock him out. That was a relief." Chris spoke calmly.

"That was close…we thought we had it this time!" Kanata Shinonome heaved.

"Dad! DAD!" Chieri cried as she ran over to embrace her unconscious father, tears streaming from her eyes, relieved that her father was still alive.

The rest could only look on

"_Chieri…rest assured I will bond you and your father back together. I'm sorry it has to come to this…"_ Chris thought.

_**Back aboard Samus's Spaceship**_

"_Don't worry, Samus, Chieri will get better soon. She's currently taking care of her unconscious father after we explained about his exposure to Phazon. At least we can be certain that she's relieved her father is out of danger. Leave the rest to us, and continue with your mission to Bryyo. A job well-done, and thanks for the alliance." _Chris and Alito bowed.

Samus nodded firmly, satisfied at a job well-done. Despite having only met for several hours, Samus had every confidence that Chris would be able to pull Chieri out of this hell-hole.

Unsurprisingly, Chris did.

_**A month and a half later, after the events of Vollkommen. Space Pirate Homeworld, before reaching the Leviathan Seed.**_

Samus, trudged on carefully as she approached the gate to the Leviathan Seed.

_Incoming transmission, repeat, Incoming transmission from Chieri Sono._

Samus wondered why one of the AKB0048 members would call her at this moment, but she still responded to the call.

"_Miss Samus…if you have received this transmission, you would have probably be in the final stages of defeating the mutagenic Phazon. I just want to take the time and say…thank you! You, Chris, and Alito have saved my dad from the clutches of Phazon. After knowing that my father had initially wanted to let me sing freely without manipulation that made me all the more relieved when the three of you helped in getting rid of the mutagen quickly. God knows what will happen if that mutagen kept eating away at his sub consciousness and making him more power hungry…I can't express how thankful I am, really; he meant…meant so much to me…My dad and I are able to catch up on the times we have lost over the years, and I can't thank you enough." _Chieri then gently wiped off her tears from her eyes, her smile bringing a sense of warmth to Samus.

"_AU 242 have given us more information regarding your offensive weapon capabilities, so my father and I decided to invent a technology that can be uploaded into your Arm Cannon and improve your charging abilities, including your Hyper-Beam. I can't think of any ways to express my eternal gratitude, but please accept this as my way of saying…thank you!" _Chieri closed her eyes and smiled brightly.

_*Transmission end, Upload Upgrade?*_

Samus smiled, she knew her effort wasn't in vain and made a decision to do it not just for the dead Rundas, Gandrayda, and Ghor, but also for the future of AKB0048, entertainment, and the entire universe.

She selected the 'yes' option from her visor and she could feel a surge of energy into her arm cannon, which glows a bright rainbow color. Her visor recalibrated the efficiency in charging beam rates, and shortly after wards…

*_Cue Metroid Prime Item Acquisition Fanfare*_

_**Armorsuit Upgrade installed – Quick Charge online**_

_**You are now able to charge your beam attack, excluding Hyper-Beam, 30% faster. Rapid-fire shot, including Hypermode's rapid shot, also travels 15% faster. Hyper-Beam now has 10% better charge rate. All beam at 10% more damage.**_

As Samus approached the core of the Leviathan Seed, she encountered a familiar sight that she knew all so well, Ridley, now in his Phazon-infused Omega form…

Samus looked at her glowing arm cannon, recalled Chieri's smile, and nodded as she pointed her fully charged Nova Beam at Omega Ridley…_the final hurdle begins!_


	6. Awaken! Vollkommen and Huayra!

_**Bonus Chapter: Vollkommen and Huayra, Awaken!**_

_**This will take place in canon with the AKB0048 universe all the way until the episode in 17**__**th**__** February 2013. This can be considered an alternative ending to Quattro: The Icy Maiden! **_

_**A few hours later, at a Hospital at Akibastar, operating theater. **_

"Doctor, is my father alright?" Chieri grabbed the doctor's hands in anxiously.

A female doctor smiled in relief.

"Your father is out of danger, Chieri Sono. In fact, if the Phazon strain were to be even in your father's body minutes more just now, he would be beyond redemption. So I guess, Chris, Alito, and Samus Aran helped out in extracting the Phazon from him. He should be okay within a week or two." The doctor replied.

Chieri slumped onto a armchair placed near the operation room and cried in relief.

"Thank goodness…thank goodness…" Chieri cried, while Nagisa and other _Kenkyusei_ members consoled her.

"Thank you, doctor." Chris shook hands with the female doctor.

"No, thank you, Alito, and Samus. Truthfully speaking, if it wasn't for your quick thinking, Akibastar would be in ruin, AKB0048 would be dead, and even Mr. Sono will be in deep trouble. Mr. Sono should awaken by now. Interrogate him as you will, but don't exhaust him much, mm?" the female doctor winked.

"No, the most credit goes to Samus. She is the only one that can destroy the Seed, otherwise Akibastar will become terminally corrupted." Chris dismissed.

"If you haven't even planned ahead of Mr. Sono, Samus would not even know that Akibastar has the Leviathan Seed. Chris, don't be too modest. Even the most powerful Bounty Hunter thanked you earlier as well!" the female doctor smiled as she departed.

Chris looked on at the departing nurse and started to wonder if it was really worth harping on about the past for fourteen years. Even if it isn't her fault, is letting go a sign of weakness?

Her thoughts wander back to that of Samus Aran; a bounty hunter whose parents were killed by a dragon named Ridley, all when Samus herself was just like Chris's age.

Since her parents death, Samus have promised herself to become the strongest bounty hunter in the galaxy, to not be burdened by her dark past and move on in the hopes of facing Ridley again.

Chris looked at both of palms. All of the AKB0048 Idol, Kenkyusei and Senbastsu, have encouraged her to let go of her past, and that they were willing to help her in whatever ways they can.

The Icy Maiden looked at Chieri, who might be on the verge of falling out with her father due to a misunderstanding.

As if inspired by Samus, Chris clenched her fists, and lowered her head. Her hair swaying with the air-conditioner's wind, she could feel something rising within her heart.

Determination, the determination that had drove her to prevent any falling out with any family. However, there was something more.

Something that she could not distinctively feel during the fourteen years or so.

A spark of something that she once thought she had lost.

_Her humanity._

_**Ward 242**_

"Dad, DAD!" Chieri shot out in relief when she saw her father weakly awake on his hospital bed.

Chris, Alito, Katagiri Atsuko, Yuuko the 7th, Yui the 6th, the Kenkyusei members, and the Senbatsu members followed Chieri into the big ward room.

Mr. Sono's first reaction was to embrace his daughter, but upon seeing Chris's piercing glare, he immediately released Chieri from his embrace and looked away, his head hung in guilt.

"Mr. Sono…I know that things aren't what it seemed. I will get straight to what I assumed you to be. You aren't actually that power hungry, right? Phazon did it, right?" Chris questioned calmly.

Mr. Sono remained silent for a while, and then sighed.

"It was months before the trial at Kasumigastar. When I initially found out about Chieri's involvement with the AKB0048, I wanted to object her participation completely. I have always thought that emotions are just nothing more than abstract things that you can't rely on every time. I thought it's what made humans weak, so I pushed my beliefs onto other people. However…it was after the Kenkyusei's first concert at Lancastar…"

_**Months before the Kasumigastar Conspiracy…**_

"_My daughter…this is the first time that I see her so happy with her friends, so happy to do what she wants. Am I a bad father to deny her what she really wants in her life, over what she could be in the future – the heir to Zodiac? Am I really too caught up in pride not to care about my daughter…at all?" Mr. Sono looked long and hard at his clenched right fist, and sighed._

_Seeing the data he collected when Chieri sang with Nagisa, as their Kirara begins to glow, made Mr. Sono thought long and hard._

_On one hand he had a reputation to keep, but on the other hand he wanted the best from his daughter. He shook his head as he sat on his reclining armchair; never had he pondered upon such dilemmas before._

_His train of thoughts, however, was interrupted when he received a call from a secretary._

"_Yes? The group of scientists that are in place at Tallon IV a year ago has return with pure-breed specimen about the mutagen? Alright, I will attend to them right away." Mr. Sono replied._

"Mutagen…Phazon." Chris frowned.

"Phazon?" Chieri wondered.

"A sentient mutagen that has the capability to grant unleashes a person's capabilities on the physical level, in exchange for his or her sanity due to the extreme radiation from the substance. The Phazon's one aim is just to corrupt and consume all, leaving _nothing_ in its wake." Chris exhaled cold air coolly, as she sighed a bit.

"_S…Sentient…_alive?" Nagisa stammered.

"Yes. Galactic Federation and the Space Pirates are the only groups that are able to harness the power of Phazon without any side-effects whatsoever. Using a shielding technology called the Phazon Enhancement Device. Without proper treatment like this P.E.D, people or organic objects infected by it will expire within seconds. Those whose biological structure can withstand the radiation exposure, however, if not given the proper shielding treatment as well, will have their brain cells gradually destroyed by the radiation. This in turn makes them insane, possessing an insatiable hunger for more Phazon, and even more susceptible to manipulation from an external source. Worse, it will reveal the person's darkest, deepest desires to someone, even when said person does not want to reveal it out of good will. This is called_** Phazon Sickness.**_" Chris explained.

"A substance that grants power in return for insanity, on top of that, it's sentient? If that isn't sick, I don't know what is!" Mayu winced after hearing the effects of Phazon sickness.

"Leviathan Seeds, think of it as a seed that can implant Phazon?" Alito replied.

Mayu felt a nauseating feeling upon her cybernetic system.

"Please, please, for the love of god, stop making me think this abomination!" Mayu pleaded.

Mr. Sono sighed. "Yes, it is Phazon alright. Although I did not know about this mutagen at first, all I only know is that it grants immense power to those whom biological structure deemed 'worthy'…A year ago, right when Samus Aran is fighting her way through Tallon IV, I sent researchers over to Tallon IV to seek out this mutagen in hopes to unleash the Zodiac's weapon potential. Even after the Metroid Prime was destroyed, the scientists have to constantly seek refuge at places where monsters could not destroy them. By the time the scientists accomplished their mission, I was having the doubt I mentioned about Chieri." Mr. Sono slowly explained.

_**Research Lab**_

"_Mr. Sono, we have obtained a considerable amount of Phazon back using the extension siphon method you have created to harvest its liquid form safely!" a tall, brown hair scientist said triumphantly._

_The glowing blue slime-like substance squirmed around the pod cases, attempting to break out of the casing with little success._

"_Good…You may take some days off. It's been hard on all of you." Mr. Sono nodded, keeping a stern face._

_The scientists were surprised; how could Mr. Sono be so generous? He was not known for his generosity that much..._

_Nevertheless, they gladly accepted the privilege._

"_Keep the pods of those liquids into a compartment; we will analyze it shortly after. I have some…important business to attend to." Mr. Sono sighed._

_The workers were left slightly bewildered, for they were not used to seeing Mr. Sono being that…lenient._

_**Back in his office…**_

"_For every smile, there will always be one crying for help…That is why I want to sing, to let people know that they are not alone, that our message, our meaning behind those songs can travel wide and far! I want to make them happy, because it made me happy too! The fact that I can be with my friends, friends that meant a lot to me, the ones who opened up my heart, including Chris, Alito, and Nagisa! Being top is one thing, but ultimately having friends who shared the same desire will always be the best!" Chieri's passionate argument echoed through Mr. Sono's mind over and over again._

"_You always want your daughter to be the heir for Zodiac…Problem is, is that what she always wanted to be? Or is it that you want her to be the heir, instead of letting her do what she truly loved, what she have passion about?"_

"_There is a difference between you and me, Mr. Sono…I do not push my own beliefs onto other people. You, on the other hand, struggle to maintain your majestic appearance and thus dare not make decision that are truly beneficial to your daughter…"_

"_Are you gonna be a bad father; denying what your daughter really wants, over what you want your daughter to be but she ultimately doesn't want to? I can see that you still cared for your daughter, Mr. Sono…don't let your pride misjudge your daughter."_

"_What's popular isn't always right…and what's right isn't always popular…"_

"_Chris's words…aren't popular but…" Mr. Sono lowered his head. "she made a lot of sense…as much as I am not used to being told of by a woman. Chieri looked so happy, she meant to me more even when I meant to reject her attempts at singing at AKB0048. Destroying AKB0048 will mean destroying what she really wants in the end…"_

_Mr. Sono sighed...and laughed softly._

"_Chris…I am a bad father…you certainly understand Chieri better than I do. How I will command DES from there, I can't say for sure. But, I guess...you win…" _

_However, his train of thought was shattered by an emergency signal coming from the Research Center A._

"_Mr. Sono! The Phazon inside the container have suddenly taken a mind of its own! They are breaking out of the containers! AHHHHH!"_

_*BBBZZZTTT*_

_Mr. Sono immediately took off to the Research Center A, where he saw that nearly all of the scientists in the room died, or evaporated into thin air due to the Phazon's radiation…_

_Before he knew it, some Phazon that were seen on a desk, leapt on him…_

_*Flashback end*_

"My mind was, honestly, in a blank…I wanted to let Chieri have a chance at really be the top, without gaining anything as underhand as reverse engineering the Center Novae Light. I guess my indecisiveness must have caused the Phazon to extract my 'bad side' when I even struggled to keep it in check, determined to eliminate that evil thought." Mr. Sono shook his head.

"But still…you…you meant to use me, your daughter…as your means of…of research…" Chieri stammered, trembled her hands.

Chris's four years experience knew where this was going down to, she was not going to let it happen over and over again.

"Everyone except for Alito and me, leave this room. Chieri needs some breather now." Chris called out.

"But…" Nagisa wondered.

"Just go!" Chris frowned as her voice reverberated through the room and her eyes glowed icy blue, piercing the Idols' spine as she meant business.

The Idols, knowing that Chris meant business, went out of the room, and Chris drew the ward's curtains down.

Chris turned to look at Chieri, who was still recovering from the shock, and embraced her from the back.

Chieri's eyes widened in surprise and her breathing calmed down considerably as she turned to face Chris. The former was shocked when she saw that Chris was smiling. Not a cold smile, a sarcastic smile, or even a cunning smile, but a_ gentle, mother-like _smile.

Chris's eyes appeared relaxed and her grip on Chieri relaxed as well; Chieri could actually feel the _warmth_ from Chris's smile.

"Chieri, just calm down for a while…We can talk this over with, mm?" said Chris.

"But my dad…he…" Chieri stammered, tears brimming from her eyes once more.

Chris embraced Chieri warmly again.

"Just let it out if you want…trust me, you will feel better that way. Your father ain't as back-stabbing as you think he was supposed to be. You're just too overwhelmed at the moment…" Chris softly whispered.

Chieri, who felt safe at the surprisingly altruistic arms of Chris, couldn't withhold the tears anymore, and cried her hearts out.

"There, there…Chieri. It will do you good…" Chris gently stroked her back; with Alito placing extra reassurance upon Chieri by placing her right hand over the latter's left shoulder…

Mr. Sono saw the heartwarming scene unravel in front of him, and nodded gently himself; a small, gentle smile crept into his face.

_**Fifteen minutes later…**_

"Your dad didn't mean to hurt you. We know that Mr. Sono's way of doing thing is despicable, but he has clearly seen your efforts during one of the Guerrilla Concerts and wanted to help you…He didn't mean to become evil, if not for Phazon."

"Then…you mean he's doubtful?" Chieri, sobbed slightly, having recalled that her father mentioned about being doubtful during his recollections just now.

"Your father is in doubt because he wanted to maintain his status, or else he would be turned against by the other power-hungry generals. There is already unrest in DES and DGTO as far as I'm concerned, because we AKB0048 constantly thwarted DES and DGTO's plans. There will be generals who will not agree with your dad's initial way of dealing with things, thinking that he's too lenient. Now, if what your father said is true, that means that they will print a huge bounty on his head for his apparent 'treason', right? That is precisely why he's having this indecisiveness right now…" Chris explained.

"What really matters now is…Mr. Sono, since you have really seen Chieri's real performance and are now freed from the grasp of Phazon, are you willing to whole-heartedly accept Chieri once more?" Chris continued.

Mr. Sono smiled amicably…

"I told you already…Chris. You won. In fact, looking back, perhaps I'm not a good father at all. You know Chieri better than I do…" Mr. Sono shook his head.

Chris held Chieri and Mr. Sono's hands even tightly.

"Knowing your mistakes is the first step in understanding yourself. We all make mistakes…if we never fall down, we will never be able to learn to walk. You are a good man, Mr. Sono. A father who ultimately knows your daughter better, why are you able to change your mind despite your pride then? Your mistakes ain't irreversible as you are only responsible in creating weapons for the DES. You can repair that which is evil in your heart, for your only crime is pride." Chris then looked at Chieri…

"Chieri, this is that chance. Prove to your father once again, this time with his support that you truly enjoy what you do. Even if you didn't get the Center Idol, he will still stand by you in the end. Start anew…Unlike me, at least the both of you are alive, able to enjoy what life has to offer, right?" Chris smiled sadly.

"We will deal with the DES and DGTO when the time comes, rest assured. My Lady and I will make mincemeat out of'em!" Alito nodded firmly.

Chieri and Mr. Sono looked at each other. The former filled with tears of relief and happiness…

"DAD!" Chieri embraced her and cried happily.

"Chieri…welcome back…my beloved daughter…" Mr. Sono choked on tears following this warm reunion, having reassurance that Chris and Alito will deal with the power-hungry generals when the time comes.

Chris looked on, expecting to feel hurt because of her reminder of where she had come thus far. Instead, she felt a weird sense of warmth that she could not describe.

She felt herself _smiling, albeit sadly…for the first time in ten years…_

"I guess…that means it's finally done…Enjoy your family reunion then, I won't be bothering the both of you." Chris stood up as she begins to depart the ward along with Alito.

"Wait!"

Chieri stood up, her hands clasped close to her chest, and her smile was that of gratitude.

"Chris, Alito…I know that it is your pasts that caused you two to mask your emotions, and be determined not to let history repeat itself…From rescuing Nagisa's parents back in Lancastar, to reuniting the Shinonomes, to making me feel as if I am a part of the AKB0048's family, to even strengthening the bonds of individual members of the AKB0048 members together. It isn't your fault that your parents died! You have a purpose, Chris and Alito! Your parents, relatives and everyone related to you in the White City will be proud of the things you have done!" Chieri smiled as her Kirara begin to shine as it begin to multiply into many Kiraras at once and surrounded the two women…

"You are not alone, Chris and Alito…We have all wanted to help you out, because we are not giving up on you, just as you are not giving up on us despite the troubles we have gone through! Please, accept the warmth from the Kiraras…" Chieri spread out her arms as the Kenkyusei's and Senbatsu's Kiraras glowed in reaction as well!

"Our Kiraras! W…What's going on?" Nagisa gasped as her orange Kirara begin to shine brightly.

"They must be reacting to something, but what is it?" Ayako wondered.

The Kiraras' light showed the many smiles of the people that Chris and Alito had helped over the years, especially areas where they helped in eliminating tyrants or evil criminal overlords.

Kids living happily together with their parents, playing with one another, enjoying one another's company and what life had to offer.

Some children chased butterflies happily on a field, sounds of children giggling as they join their hand together to form a circle and dancing jubilantly. Adults are happily hanging up lanterns, fans, and bells as they were getting ready to celebrate the summer festival.

Outside of the doors, both Chris and Alito were shocked...

"**_Come back soon, Chris onee-chan!"_**

"**_Smile more, Chris and Alito! We miss you!"_**

"**_You are not alone!"_**

"**_It's not the end of the line, Chris and Alito!"_**

"**_Thank you, sisters!"_**

"**_Don't ever blame yourself, Chris and Alito! Both of you are not to blame!"_**

"**_Face your fears, Chris and Alito! Face them, and learn to let go!"_**

"**_Your contributions, no matter how small, can make a difference! You have a purpose! Fight on, sisters, fight!"_**

Other words expressing their gratitude were shown in papers that are pasted onto huge lanterns and let loose into the skies beyond, a symbolism of expressing gratitude to Chris and Alito for breaking them out of the several tyrannical overlords they eliminated.

Somehow, somewhere, both Chris and Alito could see a light at the end of the dark tunnel...

All of the people that Chris and Alito had helped thus far, are encouraging them, telling the two ladies that they were behind them; never giving up on them no matter how tragic their past were, not because the people pitied them, but because they wanted to show them, they were never alone from the start...

Apparitions of their parents appeared as well, smiling gently at them…

Chris and Alito knew what Nagisa, Kanata, Sonata, Katagiri, Chieri's message and that Kirara Drive to them meant…

_It was time to let go of the guilt that had plagued them for so many years. It was not their fault that their parents died…so it was about time they start anew._

_It was time to forgive oneself and move on…because moving on wasn't a sign of not caring for their parents. It meant that they were now in charge of their lives once and for all._

_It also meant that they would honor their memories for the rest of time, respect them, and not dwell too much on their dark past anymore. _

_Ultimately, their parents wanted them to be happy as well…knowing the many things they have done to benefit the world; they have a purpose after all…_

_Time to let go of their past, and look into the future, knowing that every day is a new day to embrace._

_To their parents, they had received the greatest gift of all…_

_**Their daughters' existence…**_

After five years of self-mutilation, they were free, knowing that they were never alone, that they were finally in charge of their own life.

Yes, they would still carry on the Fuschia's last will, but one thing was certain...

**_They were never alone..._**

As the light of the Kirara Drive and a low from their necklaces reached its peak and imbued upon them, Chris and Alito joined their hands, looked at each other and blushed; they knew that _it was time to start anew…_

Their rune-imbued left eyes and right eyes respectfully glowed as their symbol begin to morph…

Chris's and Alito's became navy blue and pale green respectively, with scribbles of data engraved upon it, signifying that it was configuring the mechanical augmentations of their new powers and hardware...

_All systems upgraded. _

_Full power unleashed._

_Genesis Flight system installed._

_OS Recalibrated._

_Inhibitors removed, configuring new powers and hardware; Cybernetic system diagnosis complete._

_Mechanical Augmentations and magical upgrade successfully installed._

_OS, weapon, and flight systems online._

_Awaken…Vollkommen and Huayra…_

_**A month and a half later**_

True to Chris's words, the remaining DES and DGTO who were not on Mr. Sono's side launched a final offensive to eliminate the entire Akibastar galaxy, never to realize that they have already signed their own deaths…

Chris and Alito descended from the skies, embraced by the blessing of the Kirarins led by Nagisa, Katagiri Atsuko, and Chieri, the songs of the AKB0048 crew, and the well-wishes of the rest they have helped thus far...

Chris's back sprouted out four majestic, metallic angel wings with ice orbs decorated among the blade –like feathers.

Chris's hair became extremely long, with an icy blue tint, with an ice crown upon her head.

Her forehead formed a diamond which spreads out to form an intricate tattoo among which extended to her eyebrows.

Her armour became a strapless gown which had a velvety texture, metallic breast plate, and white cloth shoulder pads. Ribbons made out of cloth could be seen flowing on the center part of the dress itself.

Her neck, where she wore her family necklace, transformed into a necklace with ice crystals joined together to one diamond which sparkle with earnest...

Her eyes had become navy blue, with scribbles of data engraved upon it, signifying that it was configuring the mechanical augmentations of her new powers and hardware...

And lastly, a majestic piece of icy blue cloth flowed out of her back like a curtain...

As for Alito, two majestic wings made out of wind spouted out of her back, her hair became very long and silvery, and strips of ribbons were connected to her armour which was a pale-green strapless dress with intricate patterns of lines forming into the symbol of the wind, and branching out to flow glowing 'branches'.

Her forehead had an emerald where it gave off a warm glow.

Her necklace transformed into a scale-like necklace giving off a magical glow...

As the Kirarins glowed even brighter, the two women spread out their limbs and wings as the light dispersed, revealing them in their redemptive awakening...

Their halos behind their back, with Chris representing four rings in a square formation, and Alito that of a turbine, was for all to see...

"Shall we, my dear?" Huayra, Alito's goddess form and Goddess of Wind smiled lovingly.

Chris's goddess form, Vollkommen, the Goddess of Absolution's rune-imbued left eye glowed in response.

"Let's…" she smirked.

Both shot out, "Let's put an end to this mayhem!"

The battlefield was filled with the screams of killed DES and DGTO generals and soldiers, their defeat was imminent, and among on top of their dead bodies, the two goddesses stood their heads up high…

The rebellion was completed…


End file.
